The Battle Fought Together
by Momomed
Summary: A tragic and unfortunate accident happens to our favorite group of idiots. What happens and how will everyone deal with the situation? Will everyone be okay and standing strong? (Suck at summaries but read if you enjoy Kouta and Hideyoshi angst) TEMPORARY/ POSSIBLY PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so hey! This is my first story that I'm actually publishing so I'm pretty excited. Now please excuse the grammar issues and lack of vocabulary. I wrote this story very quickly (mostly because o was so anxious to publish it) and their may be quite a few errors.** **Of course, don't let that keep you from reading the story. Since the break is ending tomorrow, this story may have a lack of updates and be very inconsistent on updates. I do apologize for that and understand how irking it is when authors don't update. I honestly don't expect anyone to read this story, but oh well. So anywho, here's the first chapter of "A Battle Fought Together" (Title may change in future)**

* * *

"Ugh. This is the worst." Complained a certain brown haired student.

"Quit your complaining. It's just math." Responded the maroon haired girl.

"Yeah, maybe to a flat-chested girl like you. To everyone else it's hell."

"What's me having a flat chest have to do with anything. Especially math!" Minami raged on, preparing to split Akihisa Yoshi's spine in half.

"It's just that with your lack of boobs and all- ow! Your crushing my spine!" The victims screeched in agony as Minami Shimada forcefully bent his back in the wrong direction.

Kouta, as usual, snuck out of seemingly no where. Snapping pictures to the best of his ability before deciding that it was futile without the window open. His shoulders slumped over and his camera bent comically down.

Hideyoshi and Yuuji snickered next to the two ruckus-causers, as Mizuki, in all her innocence, worried frantically over Aki.

"It's certainly never boring in here." Stated Hideyoshi in his blunt, distinctive voice. Mizuki chuckled at that, nodding her head in agreement before finally sitting down to watch the idiotic antics play out.

Kouta sighed, sitting next to Himeji while fussing with his camera. "What's the matter with you?" Questioned Hideyoshi without looking away from the struggling Yoshi.

Sighing, Kouta explained. "The window is closed." Giggling, Hideyoshi simply patted Kouta on the back in a sign of comfort. Kouta looked up at his friend, a sad expression plastered on his face. Hideyoshi sighed at this, it was always quite entertaining in here.

"Rest in piece, amigo." Yuuji spoke solemnly, sitting on a dusty old cushion next to Akihisa.

The victim of Minami's attack glared back at his usually chill best friend, sending a tacit conversation that basically meant to die.

Yuuji smirked as Minami pulled harder, threatening to snap Akihisa's spine. "Ow! What did I do!" Akihisa cried out in pain.

"Shut up, Aki!" Minami continued to pull harder, listening to Akihisa's baffling yelps as he struggled to break free. Mizuki watched Akihisa before doing some questioning.

"Um, Minami, why are you killing Akihisa." Mizuki asked.

"Oh, no reason, Mizuki. Aki's just a moron." Minami answered sweetly, talking over Akihisa's protests and yells.

The door slid open and a large framed man entered class 2-F. "Silence! It's time to educate you idiots!" Iron Man's booming voice caused the screams of pain and laughter to cease. Everyone scurried off to their desk and Akihisa whimpered, trying to stretch out his joints. With that, the painful math lesson began. The whole didactic lesson consisting of Akihisa banging his head against the pitiful cardboard boxes and Minami trying her best to stay awake. Not to mention the sulking Kouta in the corner and the flustered Mizuki, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, class ended for lunch. Sighing, Kouta Tsuchiya pulled out his camera and a small towel to clean his lens. Class had been especially placid today and he didn't think he'd last the rest of the day. Sparing a glance towards his rather close friend Akihisa, he noticed the large bags under his eyes. Theorizing, he suspected the dimwit had stayed up all night either reading manga, playing games, or scrutinizing perverted magazines; of course, Kouta wouldn't blame him if it was the last.

"Hey Akihisa, stay up playing games all night?" Yuuji Sakamoto voiced Kouta's thought.

Akihisa laid face flat on the surprisingly sturdy box, moaning. He muttered a barely decipherable response that sounded similar to something along the lines of 'shut up', which confirmed Kouta's and Yuuji's presumption.

"C'mon Aki, lets go eat lunch. I'm hungry." Akihisa's head popped up with anticipation, before sinking back down to the box. Of course, Akihisa didn't have any food. At least, not until his parents sent him some money. The growling stomach echoing throughout the classroom described his predicament to all his friends.

A sweet, innocent voice interrupted Akihisa's pouting session. "Um... Akihisa. I made another lunch for you i-if you w-would like it?" A light pink tinge covered Mizuki's cheeks. She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, trying her best to recall how she had imagined this moment in her mind earlier. She'd been flustered all day about offering him food and now that the moment arose, she was terribly flustered.

Akihisa raised his head slightly, visibly shaking with fear. "Oh, um..." He trailed off, thinking of a valid excuse. He didn't want to die. He had so much to live for...sorta. Akihisa's mind raced, thinking of possible excuses that would work to keep his life.

"Why are you hesitating? Is my cooking really that bad..." Mizuki put her head down to cover the tears threatening to spill over. She thought she was a decent cook, but really she just enjoyed cooking for her friends. That's why she made lunch for Akihisa. Yeah, because he was her friend and nothing else. Just a friend...

Akihisa's panic filled voice interrupted Mizuki's thoughts. "N-no! That's not it at all. I love your cooking!"

That brightened the pink haired girls spirit. Mizuki stood tall, her face full of elatedness. "Really! In that case I'll run to my locker and grab the boxes."

"Boxes! As in more than one!" Akihisa had an uneasy feeling in the lit of his stomach.

"I figured you would like a little extra when I was making them. Your stomach is always growling so loudly when it's lunch time." Mizuki's sweet voice was ironic compared to the lethal words that slipped off her lips.

"Oh, um thanks." The aura surrounding the brown locked boy was defeated. He sighed and silently accepted his fate. There was no use in fighting it anymore, if he wanted to keep Mizuki from feeling bad, he'd have to sacrifice his life.

"I'll come with you Mizuki!" Minami spoke elatedly, while sneakily sending Akihisa a sympathetic, yet devious smirk. The pink haired girl hummed with agreement and walked out the classroom door with her best friend by her side.

Everyone else in the room sighed at their friend's obliviousness and ignorance. How could she not understand that her cooking was deadly? It's not like anyone was too talented at hiding the obvious dread when Mizuki offers someone food.

"Well, nice knowing yah, Yoshi." Hideyoshi comforted his friend.

"Yes, it was an honor, man" Piped in Yuuji with mock sympathy, patting his friends back.

"I'll give you a discount on your last picture, in honor of your loyal VIP costumer status." The previously sulking Akihisa shocked up at the Pervert Ninja's words.

"Really!?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not. You being dead meat does not give you any kind of advantage. But I do appreciate your loyalty." Akihisa sighed and fell over onto his face, accepting his death.

As kind and saccharine as Mizuki Himeji was, her cooking was fatal. Akihisa would surely not survive this meal alive. Especially if he were to be forced to gulf down two of her deadly lunches.

"Alright, lets head up to the roof. I'm starving and in desperate need to watch Akihisa force down two acidic meals." Yuuji smirked and shoved his hands in his pocket. As he turned to leave, he felt Akihisa's deadly glare bore into his back and simply continued his sardonic expression.

"So, do you guys wanna hang after school? I mean it is a Friday so it's not like we have this hell to go to tomorrow." Everyone looked up at Yuuji's question.

Looking around everyone hummed in agreement, simultaneously nodding their head and shoving lunch into their mouth. Well, everyone except Akihisa, who had passed out a few minutes before from eating the poisoned food. When that happened, Mizuki ran around frantically in fear that she had killed her friend. Of course, Akihisa no longer living was possible, but Yuuji didn't want his friend worrying. He told Mizuki that he passed out from being too stupid-which was sorta true-and that unsurprisingly convinced Mizuki to calm down and agree with that excuse.

The chatter continued with Mizuki suggesting they go to the mall and everyone was contempt with that idea. Lunch would have continued out in an ideal fashion, but Minami and Yuuji both new it was too good to be true. As the end of the lunch period neared, Miharu and Shouko of course had to make an entrance. Minami sighed when she saw the psychotic girl standing at the entrance of the roof with an equally insane girl next to her buzzing a taser.

"Listen Miharu, before this gets outta hand, I just don't swim that- ah!" The perky orange haired girl jumped at her 'lover' interrupting the last of her words.

"Oh, please don't say stuff like that, darling. It's just the pigs you hang out with getting to you. Your a beautiful young lady and shouldn't be near these scoundrels." Miharu finished by gesturing around to all the boys on the roof. Then she continued to jump and harass Minami, much to her protest.

The others watch with large interest at the antic before them, chuckling and smirking at Minami's misfortune. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a shocking, zapping sound appeared behind Yuuji. Fearing the worst, he stiffened as a look of pure fear plastered on his features. Yuuji turned slowly and shakily, coming to face with the person he'd fear he'd find. The super psychotic, insane chick, a.k.a Shouko, was staring darkly at him.

"O-oh hey, Shouko," Yuuji began nervously while looking over his shoulder in fear. Shouko simply replied by zapping the taser a few times. Yuuji, nervous as hell, shuffled backwards on his butt, away from the roof's ledge and Shouko. By accident, he shuffled into Hideyoshi's arms.

"I wish you the best of luck, my friend." Hideyoshi comfortingly patted his back before shoving him forward. Yuuji landed roughly in front of Shouko, who teased him by buzzing the taser menacingly a few times.

Yuuji looked at the horrific weapon with dread. He may not make it out of here alive, for these may be his last breathing moments. "Well men, my journey ends here. I respect you all greatly...except for Akihisa. He's a dumbass." Yuuji smirked at that last bit of banter as Akihisa was pulled out of unconsciousness. That latter glared devilishly at his best friend.

"Shouko." Akihisa spoke calmly.

"Yes?" Responded the dark haired girl.

"Zap him."

"Wait! What! I didn't-" And with that, Shouko gladly zapped her crush, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, its lively as ever here." Hideyoshi spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, Hideyoshi. Don't act like you didn't just push Yuuji to his death a moment ago." Akihisa commented.

"Yes, well..." Hideyoshi trailed off, not finding a thought to defend his actions. As placid and mature as Hideyoshi acted, when he got deep enough into the foolishness of his friends, he often followed their actions.

Akihisa's gaze was pulled back to the struggling Minami by a multitude of camera flashes. The Pervy Ninja transported around the scene before him at ludicrous speed. Miharu had Minami pinned down, while muttering a myriad of indecipherable flirtations. Minami punched and flailed around, but to no avail. Miharu had her lover locked down tight.

Kouta snuck close to the ground, trying desperately to capture a good angle of Miharu's pantries.

Hideyoshi looked around, noticing that Yuuji had been dragged off to his death. Surely tied up somewhere being molested. That was always safe to assume when the red haired stud was missing.

Hideyoshi registered a gust of wind coming and focused his attention back on the idiots before him. This was always his favorite part of the day. When the wind lifted the girls skirts and Kouta died. That was a blatant way to put it.

The funny thing was, it honestly happened everyday, yet it never got old. It was always just entertaining. Normally, Hideyoshi would sigh and shake his head in mock embarrassment and disappointment, but he truly had fun watching their tomfoolery.

As suspected, the wind shifted and barely rose Minami's, who was being pushed against the ground, skirt. Kouta, as always, was placed in the perfect position to view her underskirt. Instead of snapping a picture, the dark gray haired boy's head flung back and he fell on his back comically. A ludicrous amount of blood gushed out of his nose, pooling around himself.

Akihisa scattered to his feet in a instance, only to slide back down on his knees next to the profusely bleeding Pervert. "Kouta! Are you okay!?" Akihisa's concern was real as he lifted up Kouta's head gently.

Mizuki watched the scene with slight amusement. She normally was not involved in these situations, but would occasionally add small talk or innocent comments while they played out.

"Kouta! Oh no, don't die. Okay?" Mizuki spoke with innocent concern. Kouta responded by raising his arm up into Mizuki's view and giving the pinkette a thumbs up.

"A-Akihisa? I-is that you?" Kouta asked weakly, staring ahead. His eyes were glazed over and blood stained his uniform.

"Yeah it's me, buddy." The boy responded, his voicing lacing with fret. "You'll be okay, just- just don't die on me."

Kouta smiled weakly up at his friend. Then, his eyes closed and his head lulled to the side. Kouta laid in a pool of blood, smiling pervertedly. "Kouta!" Akihisa's screams echoed out around the school.

Hideyoshi snickered, but shook his head all the same. His friends were truly something "special". However, he still loved them, despite their foolishness and ignorance. Regardless that he was seen as a girl by all these dunces before him, he'd honestly wouldn't trade them, or the rest of the class, for anything. But Iron Man was correct, they were all genuine idiots.

* * *

Once the day came to an end, all six of the hectic brats from class 2-F walked out of Fumizuki Academy's building. They walked down the street making their way to the mall. The six walked with mild chatter, Akihisa occasionally saying a witless comment, resulting in the others besting the crap out of him.

Somehow, the group managed to form lines of two subconsciously. Kouta, Akihisa, and Minami in the front row, with Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Mizuki in the back. The group wasn't too focused on their surroundings, being zoned in too much on a conversation, beating, or fussing around with a camera lens. That's why when a large truck carrying a bunch of heavy metal poles came skidding down the road, they didn't seem to notice right away. Kouta and Hideyoshi, being the most observant of the group at the moment, looked up at hearing the odd noise. Their eyes-widened at what they saw, shock and panic overflowing their emotions.

The group, other than Hideyoshi and Kouta, were oblivious to the fact of the sleeping driver and the massive truck. The group was on the side walk when the truck swerved towards the side, heading straight for the group. That was the moment that the Ninja and the Actor took charge. Kouta immediately, without thinking of the consequences, shoved into Akihisa hard, who was next to him. The brown haired boy fell over far to the side of the sidewalk, out of harm and terrified for his friends.

That odd occurrence had divided everyone's attention to the road, where they noticed the truck barreling towards them. However, they were too in shock to move. They all tried desperately to take some type of action, but their feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Their eyes were wide with pure trepidation. They were going to die. All of them. This was not one of their foolish banter. This was real. Real and deadly.

Kouta wrapped his arms around Minami, fearing he didn't have time push her out of the way like he did Akihisa. His back faced the massive work truck, shielding the maroon haired girl to the best of his ability. In his arms, Minami's small body trembled. She was terrified. Terrified she was going to die. Terrified her friends were going to die. Terrified she was going to leave Hazuki alone.

At the same time as Kouta, Hideyoshi had accessed the situation. They were all on the sidewalk. To the left was the road, to the right, a small patch of grass that then leads to a store parking lot. In front of him was his friends and behind him was their death. Deciding the only safe option was to push his friends away to the right, Hideyoshi did just that. Being in the inside of the row, the "beautiful" dude turned, taking both hands and shoved Yuuji. Yuuji's body flew to the side limply, as he was in a state of shock. Colliding into Mizuki, both students were pushed into the parking lot. They landed on their hands and knees, panting heavily and gaining minor scrapes from the pavement on their knees.

It all happened so fast, yet so slow after that. In almost slow motion, but also at blazing speed, the truck made contact. One of its tires rolled onto the sidewalk, making it bounce awkwardly. Because of the jolt, the driver woke with a panic. The middle-aged man gripped the wheel and tried to turn hastily, but it was too late. Hideyoshi, being closer to the truck, was slammed into. The truck hit his back with immense power, sending his body forward through the air. All his friends watched with distraught horror as his body landed roughly onto the paved road. In the next instant, the truck kept moving forward, hitting Kouta. Except, as Kouta's body flew through the air, gripping Minami protectively, a few of the poles jumped out of the back of the truck. Because the truck hit the sidewalk bumpily and the driver jerked the wheel and stomped the brakes so abruptly, the truck wobbled. The momentum sent the poles flailing away. Since Kouta was hit later, the poles had time to give him some great misfortune.

One metal pole flew across the air aimlessly. The metal soared horizontally into the back of Kouta's head, causing him to release his hold on Minami. The girl dropped to the ground on her knees, continuing to watch the horrific scene only a few feet away from her.

Kouta felt dizzy and confused, as everything was fuzzy and awkward. Through an odd turn of events that no body truly understood how it happened, a pole glided vertically through the air and skewered Kouta.

It was horrific, simply horrific. Blood splurged around immediately, letting Kouta keep his title of "The Bleeder" but with less amusement as usual. The tears that were resting on Mizuki's eyes fell over. Blurring her vision. Yuuji watched his friends with a blank expression. Minami sat on her knees, staring at Kouta with her eyes bulging and her mouth slightly agape. Akihisa, the farthest from the truck, kept his mouth in a firm line, refusing to let the shock swallow him. Which contradicted his normal behavior of spastic stupidity that would happen when Kouta had his farcical nose bleeds.

The truck skidded to a stop, wobbling slightly before finally balancing. The driver stared blankly at his hands that gripped the wheel, tears threatening to spill for what he'd just done.

After that, everything was silent. Not a breath was taken as all witness's words were caught in their throat. Everyone's heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. Minami looked down at her hands, watching them shake uncontrollably. A small dribble of blood oozed down from where she was dropped on the rough road.

Finally, Akihisa was the first to break out of his dazed state. He scrambled awkwardly to his feet, wobbling ever so slightly before breaking out into a hectic sprint. Everyone watched with awe as he stepped into the road. All cars and bystanders had stopped or pulled over. He looked at the unconscious bodies of his friends. Hideyoshi laid face down on the rough pavement and surprisingly close to him was Kouta. The Pervert was surrounded in blood, reminding Akihisa grimly of how uncanny this felt to their antics at school.

Finally, Akihisa couldn't take the dire silence anymore and exploded. "Damnit!" He screeched ferociously. "Someone get your asses over here and help my friends!" Yuuji noticed with surprising shock that Akihisa was crying. Tears were flowing freely down his face, which set Yuuji to action.

"You," The red head pointed to an innocent bystander, a young man that seemed to be around college age. "Call an ambulance." The man nodded and pulled out his phone. Then turned and walked out of view, phone held against his ear as he spoke to the operator.

By now, the driver had climbed out of his truck and was staring with a blank expression on his face. He watched the kids take charge of the situation as ironic as that seemed. The bystanders were baffled and worried for the innocent children. Honestly, they were being no help. Just watching the scene with shaken interest.

Mizuki, Minami, Yuuji, and Akihisa all stood, surrounding their friends. All of them except Yuuji had tears in their eyes and were sniffling. Said man bent down and pressed two fingers against Kouta's neck, checking for a pulse. They were all being unusually calm for an emergency like this. True, they were crying, but they weren't freaking out as anticipated. For this was the first true emergency any of them had faced before in their short life.

Or maybe they were freaking out, Mizuki thought gruesomely. Perhaps they were all in shock. Just like when the truck was coming at them. Except now, instead of physical shock, their minds' were frozen. Thoughts were barreling through each students mind, traveling a thousand mile a minute. A single coherent thought seemed impossible at the moment.

Noticing Yuuji's action, Minami turned to check Hideyoshi's pulse herself. She sighed of relief when she felt a weak beat pulsing against her fingers. She nodded in Yuuji's direction, feeling a weight on all her friends shoulders' being lifted. They all stared anxiously at Yuuji. His brow furrowed as he pushed his focus harder and grimaced. Finally, he released a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding.

"It's there. Weak and not too stable, but it's there." Considering the circumstances, it was odd that everyone couldn't help but smile. Their friends were alive. They'd be okay...right? Yeah, they'd be okay. They had to be okay.

It was also at these moments, when Yuuji took charge and took action, that everyone remembered the fact that Yuuji could be at the top of class A. He was a genius when it came strategy and parts of school, but his personality was as stupid as they came. Of course, in this situation, Yuuji's controlled demeanor and useful knowledge was certainly a big help.

"W-what do we do now?" Mizuki's words were weak and stuttering. Laced with pure distress. She was so very scared. That was honestly the only way to put it. Tears flowed down her pale skin, dropping lifelessly on the crimson stained pavement.

"We wait till the ambulance gets here. It's all we can do now." Yuuji responded collectedly. As cool as Yuuji was playing this, everyone could see the lingering doubt in his eyes. Hideyoshi and Kouta may not have been his closest friends, but he without a doubt cared for them. He cared for all his frien

* * *

ds, and they cared for him too.

"They'll be okay, Yuuji. They have to be." Minami tried her best to soothe her slowly breaking friend, but with how collapsed she was herself, her words were to no avail at comforting Yuuji.

Yuuji answered, but it was more for himself than for anyone. "I sure hope so."

The group waited solemnly in the road, staring at their lifeless friends with horror. If it weren't for the shock registering in them, they would surely be flipping the hell out. There was a giant metal rod sticking out of their friend's stomach. How the hell did that even happen!? Blood was pooling around him, but they knew better than to try and pull out the beam. He would surely bleed to death if they did something that inane. Bystanders had come over to help until the cops came. A young woman had taken a handkerchief and wrapped it as best he could around Kouta's body, trying to clog the blood flow. They'd flipped Hideyoshi over onto his back, hoping that would help him breath better.

Yuuji looked grimly at the blood staining his normally shining white uniform. He wanted to rip off the shirt and dispose of it. Burn it. He wanted no part of that shirt near him or Kouta. Of course, he couldn't spas out like that, not in front of everyone else. He had to stay strong for them, breaking down was for a time when he was alone.

The driver had finally come to his senses, apologizing and explaining profusely. Apparently he had been delivering since 1 A.M that morning and was going on about three hours of sleep. This was his last delivery of the day, but the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him. No one was truly mad at him for it was an honest mistake. But the kids couldn't deal with him at the moment. They were too worried about Kouta and Hideyoshi. They ignored him angrily, only more or less angry at God than at the driver.

Disregarding the man, but not meaning to truly be rude, they waited and basically tried to comfort each other as best they could. The wait for the ambulances seemed like a lifetime, but in reality it was fairly quick and efficient.

Kouta laid dead-like on his back. A pole sticking out of his stomach and a crimson dyed handkerchief wrapped around his abdomen as efficiently as possible. A large, bruised knot was on his head. It was certainly troublesome and was almost a sure sign of a possibly serious concussion. Lacerations and bruises littered the rest of his body.

Hideyoshi seemed almost nearly unscathed. Except for the fact he was unconscious and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Like Kouta, Hideyoshi was littered with minor injuries. His breathing was shallow, but not quite as serious a problem as Kouta's was becoming.

Akihisa was beginning to get extremely worried. Minami and Mizuki had salty tears flowing down like a waterfall. He himself had even dropped a few tears. This was the first emergency he'd ever truly been in in his life and he certainly was not taking it well. This wasn't one of their games. Hideyoshi normally never was too involved in the action part of their tomfoolery anyways. And Kouta was not laying in a pool of blood due to a nose bleed. This was too real. Yet too recollect. Kouta and Hideyoshi weren't going to magically be okay the moment someone says something comical or smacks them across the face. Hell, Akihisa wasn't even sure that Kouta would make it till the cops came and they don't even know what's wrong with Hideyoshi.

Finally, after an eternity of internal panic and dread, a blaring sound could be heard in the distance. The ambulance pulled up next to the truck and competent looking men filed out of the back doors. They rolled out two gurneys and carefully lifted Hideyoshi and Kouta onto them. They did a few medical things and checks that only Yuuji and Mizuki understood what the purpose was for. Next, they rolled their friends away into the large, noisy ambulance. It happened so fast Akihisa couldn't keep up.

A tall, brown haired man stepped out of a police car that had guided the ambulance here. He walked calmly and had excellent posture. Yuuji spoke maturely to the man, explaining the situation. Yuuji continued to talk to the man as the ambulance rolled away. Minami, Mizuki, and Akihisa all stood in a fretful huddle, not saying a word. The only sounds exchanged were the sniffling of noses, evident of the tears that had been falling.

Yuuji explained to the man how the driver had fallen asleep and that they were walking mindlessly on the sidewalk. He told the man how Kouta and Hideyoshi had noticed the truck, and without a lick of fear seen on their faces, pushed all their friends to safety. Hideyoshi had gone soaring through the air first, his back being slammed into. Next was Kouta, who had managed to save Minami. Yuuji continued, talking about how the truck got jerked too much and the poles came flying almost out of thin air. He said how one hit Kouta square in the head and how another impaled him. That was the moment when Yuuji broke down. Speaking about his friends injuries; all the blood, bruises, cuts, pain, lifeless bodies- It was too much for Yuuji to handle. The pain he'd seen on all his friends face were indescribable- too horrendous to speak about. The tears started to fall, but he continued on. So much for lasting until he was alone to break down, Yuuji thought grimly. He described the state the two were in once everyone witnessing the scene had recovered from their original shock. He also stated how he feared that jostling either of them too much would cause more damage, so he had simply tried to apply comfort until proper authorities were to come. To which the man responded by saying that was the correct and educational action to take; Keep comfort until safety streamed down Yuuji's face, but the man needed more information for a proper analysis.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I have a few questions." Yuuji's only indication for the man to continue on was a small nod. "Did and happen to wake up or show any signs of coherence during the wait?" Yuuji shook his head, eyes averted away from the man. The only emotion on the two's face were pain. Their brows were furrowed and their lips in a firm line. The struggle of staying alive was so obviously written across their features. There was time during the wait in which Yuuji had thought the hands of death had dragged Kouta under. To reassure himself that the injured boy was still alive, Yuuji would occasionally check his pulse or simply touch his pale, cold skin. That almost always resulted in more disgusting blood slithering on Yuuji's hands.

The man responded to Yuuji's small, yet useful motion by scribbling down notes on a clipboard that he'd been using through the whole conversation.

The three friends' watched the red headed boy and professional talk with mild interest. Their minds were too clouded to even care about anyone other than Hideyoshi and Kouta. When Yuuji finally returned to his friends, they saw his tear streaked face.

"C-c'mon guys," He stuttered. "This man is gonna take us to the, um, hospital." Yuuji spoke slowly and wary, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the man he'd been talking to earlier direction. Yuuji's head was down and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. Mizuki nodded numbly and unscrambled herself from Minami, much to the latters surprise. Minami sniffled one last time before wiping away her tears and standing tall. Akihisa watched the exchange solemnly, noticing how strong the girls were trying to be, while also registering how broken down they were. He too nodded and the group followed Yuuji to the man, who had formally introduced himself as .

The car ride was dreadful and somber, not a single word spoke. Only thoughts whirring around uncontrollably and hearts on the verge of breaking. Everyone was confined within the torture of their own mine. Replaying the horrific scene repeatedly throughout the whole ride to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: Monkeys and cucumbers I can't believe the first chapter is completed. Please R &R, but with supportive and constructive criticism only, please! I hope you liked the first chapter and please comment on how you feel towards the story so far! Hopefully I'll manage an update soon! Until then, adios my friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I actually updated, look at that. This length will be the typical length for one of my chapters-sorry. I'll continue to try and update as best I can. Also please continue and excuse grammatical errors XD thanks. I do apologize for any OOC-ness and possible story incorrections (such as referring to a character incorrectly or using the wrong name, like using first name when I should use last)**

 **Anyways, thanks for the views and** **I appreciate you guys! 3**

* * *

Mizuki sighed and curled up into Akihisa's arms. Minami, Mizuki, Yuuji, and Akihisa all sat in the waiting room at Fumizuki Central Hospital **(A/N: I didn't know what to call the hospital or if there is a hospital within the show. Therefore Fumizuki Central Hospital is made up and is NOT a part of Fumizuki Academy)** The room spelled of antiseptics and the walls were coated a blunt white.

Littered around the waiting room with the four students were some various other random people, who Akihisa could only suspect were here for their own dreadful reasons. Also, sitting farther away from the inner circle of students, Yuuko sat with, surprisingly enough, Shouko next to her.

Yuuko's shoulders were slumped and she stared solemnly at her feet. Her part had fallen, causing her hair to lay in front of her shining green eyes, shielding her expression. However, it was blatantly obvious to all that she was crying. A tear slid down Yuuko's cheek and dropped onto her skirt.

That sign of despair caught Minami off guard, as cruel as that sounds. It's not like her and her brother were extremely close anyways, right? The pink haired girl shook her head, deciding against her theory.

Minami thought for a moment...Of course Yuuko would cry. Her brother had just gotten hit by a damn truck, she had the right to cry. Still, the thought of Yuuko showing weakness shook Minami the wrong way.

If Yuuko, of all people, was exhibiting emotion, even considering the circumstances, that meant Hideyoshi and Kouta were in trouble. Yuuko wouldn't be nearly upset as she currently seemed if she figured Hideyoshi would be okay.

Once everyone had made it to the hospital earlier, Yuuji had called Shouko (despite the possible consequences) and explained the situation. Shouko gladly gave Yuuji Yuuko's number to contact her. Yuuko sounded pissed and livid on the phone, but the red headed boy could hear the apprehensive trepidation lacing her words. She had stormed through the hospital doors with Shouko following. However, before she blew up in Yuuji's and the others faces, she noticed their dreadful expressions.

Looking over her brothers' friends, she noticed how solemn and defeated they looked. They were all slumped over, faces pale with nervousness and curled together, seeking comfort from one another.

That's when the epiphany hit Yuuko. Her brother was in a serious predicament, possibly even life-threatening. The brunette's worried anger deflated in pure perturbation. Resulting in where she was now, sitting alone as possible with only her good friend to comfort her fears.

Yuuko hadn't wanted Shouko sitting next to her, but much to her despite, Shouko denied leaving when asked. Even with Yuuji sitting only a few feet away from her, the navy haired psycho refused to abandon her friend in her time of weakness.

Of course, now with Yuuko so shaken, the latter secretly took comfort in Shouko's presence. And that, Shouko was actually aware of.

Shouko laced an arm around her friend and pulled her close. Yuuko was taken off guard by the small action of support and condolence. Despite being in a hospital room with her brother unconscious in ICU, Yuuko smiled and leaned into Shouko's embrace; grateful to have a friend like Shouko.

The whole aura of the room was extremely tense, as suspected. The conditions of Kouta and Hideyoshi were unknown. The doctors had refused to spill any information, other than the two were in ICU, until a proper adult were to show.

Akihisa had tried contacting Kouta's parents and older siblings, but the call went straight to voicemail. Mizuki had seemed to recall Kouta stating something about his older siblings visiting America for school, his younger sister going away for a camp, and his parents being gone for a few business trips. If her recollection was correct, she seemed to remember Kouta also talking about how he'd have the house alone for a good two weeks.

Of course, with how taciturn and anti-social Kouta could get, it was hard to gather any information about his life outside of school. Even Akihisa, who had been good friends with the Pervert since first grade, didn't know much about his home life.

During the incident, everyone was truly rattled. Shock was the only thing registering in their minds. Now, everyone had finally calmed their nerves, but the side affect of that was their constantly turning minds. Every thought was of pure worry. Every image was of that truck; watching Hideyoshi and Kouta flying through the air, their bodies lifeless and their breathing beyond ragged.

An occurrence like this was too much for any of them to handle. For Pete's sake they were only in high school. How could God throw an emergency on them like this? It was ludicrous and inane to put such young children through this type of agonizing experience.

Mizuki looked at Yuuko; her face ear stricken and expression subdued. It made Mizuki's mind wander. Yuuko was taking the knowledge about her brother extremely hard-as expected-but Kouta's parents were unreachable. They couldn't be contacted, therefore they had no way of knowing that their son could...die.

Mizuki hated herself for thinking that way. She needed to have more faith in her friends than that. Kouta was strong-he was a bleeder-but that said nothing against his heart. He would be okay and so would Hideyoshi. They'd be okay...

Yuuji glanced towards the door in which the main wing of the hospital was held. Behind those doors were Hideyoshi and Kouta. He stared anxiously at them, waiting for a doctor or nurse or...well anyone that could tell him what his friends conditions were. The worry was eating him from the inside out.

His eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, studying all his friends swiftly. His gaze ultimately coincidentally landed upon Kouta's busted camera that sat on the floor next to his chair. In the process of saving everyone without carrying about his own damn safety (In which Yuuji was pissed that Kouta and Hideyoshi had both carelessly disregarded their own life) his camera had fallen and cracked rather badly.

Then lens was busted and the camera wouldn't power on. When Kouta woke up, he was going to be pretty pissed that his prized possession was shattered. Who knows how many panty shots he had on that thing that have now been lost. Hopefully the memory card was still in good shape.

Shouko listened quietly around the room. Next to her, Yuuko was sniffling back more tears. The doctors hadn't given anyone, not even Yuuko, the only blood relative present between the two patients, any information.

Shouko had to admit, she felt pretty bad for Yuuko and the others. The others, they had to witness that horrific scene. A bloody pole soared through the air and impaled one of their dearest friends. Granted, Kouta was certainly the 'side man' of class 2-F's inner circle, but still, no one should have to see an action so traumatizing. I mean the thought all the blood alone made Shouko want to vomit.

Shouko rubbed Yuuko's back in circles. A sign of sympathy. Her friend had asked her to leave. To give her some time, but of course, Shouko refused. She knew Yuuko needed time to digest the weight of the problem, but she also needed some love and support. So that's what Shouko was going to do; provide love and support to her friend.

Kouta and Hideyoshi were certainly not too close of companions with Shouko. However, she actually really liked the two idiots.

Hideyoshi was kind and generous. Typically-when not mixed up in the others' idiotic shenanigans- applied common sense to most situations. He also commonly helped Shouko with her marriage plans with Yuuji. She would never forgive favors like those.

Kouta's perverted ways were rather interesting and amusing to Shouko. She found it entertaining, the way he goes out of his way, using ninja-like ability to sneak around and capture panty shots.

Was the whole point of his operations idiotic? Yes. Are the actions he takes and skill level in which his actions are followed through rather impressive. Unfortunately, yes, yes they were.

Kouta's athletic ability and flexibility was quite extensive and may have actually impressed Shouko a little. Even if the kid still was a class F moron.

Akihisa looked around the room at all his friends faces. He still couldn't get over the fact of how real this situation was. This whole blank room was filled with sorrow. The brown haired idiot-who's been shockingly mature through this whole ordeal-had his arms wrapped around Minami and Mizuki (who sat on either side of him) consoling them as best he could. Of course, he himself was nearly on the verge of another break down.

Yuuji sat next to them, hands on his lap and head down. He was trying to be tough, but his fear was too blatant to ignore. Akihisa wanted to console him, to tell him everything was going to be okay.

But...he couldn't. He hated this so damn much, but he was afraid. Afraid Kouta was going to die. Afraid Hideyoshi may not wake up. Hell, he didn't even know what was happening to his friends beyond those door. But honestly...he didn't think he truly wanted to know.

So he couldn't push himself to sympathize Yuuji, for he didn't believe those false words of comfort for himself.

He really just wanted those large, white doors to swing open. He wished that a doctor, dressed in a pristine, long coat and holding an accessorized clipboard would walk through those doors. Then, the man would say that Kouta and Hideyoshi were awake and ready to leave. He'd say they were alive. He'd say they were still breathing and normally at that. And he'd say that their pulse was accurate speed-not detrimentally fast like earlier. He'd say they were okay...He'd say Kouta and Hideyoshi were okay...

If only, Akihisa thought grimly. If only he had confidence that his best friends would be okay.

Minami shifted in Yuuji's arms, her head on his shoulder and her eyes shut. She figured a quick nap would be good, for she was exhausted. They all were really.

After finding a comfortable position, Minami let her mind wander off in a restless sleep. Her breathing evened out and her dreams exploded to life.

* * *

Minami looked about her surroundings. She was in the school...odd.

Wasn't she at the hospital only a moment ago? Wasn't she laying in Aki's arms worrying fretfully? Where did everyone go?

A gust of wind came in thought the window, lifting up her skirt slightly. Baffled she turned towards the window, only to gasp at what she found behind her.

Kouta had appeared out of nowhere and was currently flashing about, snapping perverted pictures of Minami, just like old times.

Minami gave Kouta a melancholy smile and laughed almost warily to herself. Kouta stood up, a perplexed expression plastered across his face. Minami couldn't contain herself, she laughed even more at the normally shy kids expression. Or maybe, she thought scarily, she was laughing from denial...

"Minami...?" Kouta spoke softly and warily. Talking as if his friend would disappear if he was too abrupt or rough. Minami thought that was fairly ironic.

"Kouta..." Minami spoke with the same softness and care that Kouta had. "Y-you're okay?"

Kouta looked thoroughly perplexed. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Now it was the maroon haired girl's turn to look confused. "Kouta, don't you remember...what happened?" Minami tried speaking as considerate as posssible, not wanting to trigger anything negative within her friend.

"What're you talking about, Minami? What happened?" Kouta's voice was naturally calm and placid, never raising much in volume. However now, Minami grimly noticed how much lost and concern was laced within it.

This conversation was rattling Minami. How could Kouta not remember anything? By that matter, what was happening? Why were they both alone in their classroom.

Everything felt oddly melancholy, as well, like the room's aura radiated off a depressing vibe.

Minami looked down, hiding her face from Kouta. She fussed with the seam of her skirt, running her nail across the soft material. "The accident, Kouta. You-you were in an accident."

Minami felt tears prick at her eyes. Once she had finally diminished the salty remnants of sadness the best she could, she glanced up.

Through the wild strands of hair covering her face, Minami could see Kouta watching her every movement. His camera laid limply around his neck, swinging aimlessly back and forth. Kouta smiled comfortingly and understandably, causing Minami's eyes to widen.

"I'm okay, Minami." His voice was incredulously cautious and nostalgic. It made Minami want to start crying again. "I'm okay, you and the others don't need to worry about me or Hideyoshi."

That shocked the poor girl. He was...okay? But how could she stop worrying so much, both of her friends were in the hospital!? In ICU, fighting for their lives for that matter! Or were they, Kouta was here-with her-so that meant he really was okay?

It-it wasn't going to be okay, and she knew it. She just had to believe Kouta. She wanted to believe Kouta.

The tears began to fall. Minami's fist were planted sternly to her side, her nail digging into her skin from the force of the grip. Her eyes were slammed shut as she tried to force back the oncoming tears.

It wasn't fair. Why did her friends have to go and get themselves hurt? Why did those idiots have to go and sacrifice themselves for everyone else?

Hideyoshi was kind and sweet and caring and...well, he really was beautiful. His heart was as pure as they come and everything he did was always for someone else's best interest.

Hideyoshi was talented, no doubt. His drama career would surely take him somewhere far. His acting certainly played large roles during their schemes at school.

His grades may not have been strong, but his heart surely was. Hideyoshi would walk across lava for his friends, and Minami felt he was often over looked. The others didn't give Hideyoshi's love enough credit.

At least, not seriously, that is. But, Minami would change that as soon as he woke up. Of course, the fact of Hideyoshi being mistaken for a ravishing girl would go unchanged, but she'd give her friend more credit. She'd begin to appreciate his little hands in helping and the concern and care he always portrayed towards everyone.

Kouta was unique. He was fairly easygoing and serene when the window wasn't open. And with how subtle he played his perverted ways, he manage to take control in which no one ever minds his Perverted Ninja ways.

Kouta and Hideyoshi's talents were rather helpful when it came to the groups moronic strategies Yuuji thought up. Hideyoshi's perspective and knowledge was always useful. As well as his acting for certain situations. Kouta's ninja ways of sneaking about, climbing on walls, and subtle way of disappearing and reappearing out off thin air was magnificent. It was especially useful when something needed to be stolen or he needed to appear in an instant.

But Kouta...His and Aki's antics kept the group alive. Without his accepted perverted ways, the classroom would be dull. Despite his personality, he brought light to the classroom and to Minami's life.

He was one of Minami's best friends, without either of them truly noticing that until now.

Finally, Minami's shaky legs couldn't hold her anymore and she collapsed. Falling onto her knees, she gave up on hiding the tears. Her vision was blurred from the salty water and her whole body felt numb and lifeless. It was like, without all her friends, life was just a whiteout; a white crayon. No purpose or energy to keep her moving. No color being added to the world.

Her whole body trembled, the agonizing distress overflowing her nerves. She couldn't live without Kouta and Hideyoshi. They may have not been her greatest friends in the world, but they were always there. Always kind and compassionate. Always brightening a day without even realizing it. Minami couldn't live a day without them.

Lying in a pool of anguish on the ground, Minami felt a presence invade her circle of despair. Looking up through watery eyes, she saw Kouta. He had crouched down to meet her eye level, staring straight through her green eyes and into her soul.

"Hey, Minami." His voice was once again cautious, careful not to break his friend's heart. That melancholy smile was still plastered on and his eyes showed a whole ocean of thought and emotion-all focused at Minami.

Finally, after an eternity of trying to read his indecipherable emotions, a large, almost arrogant smile bursted to his face.

It was almost so unreal and fast, that Minami was shocked that the smile actually belonged to Kouta. It was a boisterous smile, but it looked good on him. His eyes shined and his teeth sparkled.

This exuberant beam was different and new for Kouta, but it worked quite well. His eyes stayed locked to Minami's as he spoke. Each word, emotion, and action becoming engraved in the girl's brain.

"Don't be upset. I told you, we'll be okay. Me and Hideyoshi...We may not seem it, but trust me. We're too damn stubborn to die. Besides, why would I leave you guys to do rambunctious, idiotic stuff without me. I love being with you guys too much to leave!"

His voice was odd. Not necessarily his voice, but the tone. It was bright and full of emotion. Not like when he sees a cute picture of Hideyoshi, but a tone that Minami had never heard before from Kouta.

It reminded Minami of Aki. Of all his vivacious energy and arrogance. That's how Kouta looked right now. Perhaps that tacit connection of vibrance was how the two worked as friends so well?

Ignoring the sudden change of attitude and personality Kouta had just displayed, Minami stared blankly at her friend. Almost like she was under paralysis. She couldn't speak or move; only stare into the depth of his eyes.

Kouta stood up in one smooth motion, his eyes watching Minami the whole way up. His arrogant grin vanished into tranquil, tender smile.

Minami watched his movements with circumspect, still paralyzed. Finally, she found her voice, speaking with slight falter.

"K-Kouta..."

"Goodbye, Minami. I'll see yah later, okay?"

Minami nodded dumbly, before realizing what those words meant. She jumped to her feet in an instant, only for her fear to come true.

Kouta stood in front of her one moment, only to disappear in a cloud of the smoke the next.

Typical Kouta, Minami thought amused. He was always vanishing from thin air like that.

Then the next thing she knew, all of her surroundings began to dissipate into a black blur. In the background, she heard a familiar faint voice calling her name almost dulcetly, like it was trying to be gentle with its words.

After that, her eyes shot open to find a tall, sharply dressed man looming in front of her.

* * *

Akihisa shook Minami's shoulder lightly, trying to shake her from her dreams. "Minami. Minami, wake up." His voice was caressing and thoughtful.

It had been a long day-for everyone. He felt she deserved a long nap, especially because she had been so close to the incident. Too close to possibly having the same fate as Kouta and Hideyoshi. She had been in Kouta's arms during the first hit, so it was a miracle she had gotten away with only a few cuts from the fall.

Of course, if he didn't wake her up, she'd be furious-which was understandable. The doctor was standing before the large group, studying a clipboard filled to the brim with notes. Akihisa could only assume he was skimming through the writing, deciding which information to share with his patients companions.

Minami's eyes bursted open, wide and startled. "Hey, Minami, it's okay. It's just me." The purple haired girl calmed at Aki's words and lifted herself up and off his shoulder.

"Is he gonna tell us about Hideyoshi and Kouta." Minami whispered to Akihisa, her gaze not moving from the man's clipboard. Her voice was small and the bags under her eyes were very prominent. Akihisa could've assumed this based on the occasional movements and moans she made in her sleep, but now it was obvious that Minami's nap was quite restless.

"I'm not sure, but I hope he does. I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Yeah." Her answer held no elaboration. Minami decided against hiding the wariness in her voice; and against sharing her dream.

Her dream. It was strange. She tried not to think about it, but there was something about it that nipped at her skin.

She'd seen shows and read about how a deceased loved one could visit you in your dreams. Or how their spirits could visit you after they die or if they were on the verge of death.

That terrified Minami to no end. What if...no, she couldn't think like that. Kouta was not dead and certainly did not visit her in her dream.

The doctor cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention. Yuuko and Shouko had scooted next to Yuuji to be able to hear the doctor clearer. Mizuki was still snuggled against Akihisa looking for comfort, as was Minami. Yuuji sat next to Minami, who was on Akihisa's left.

All eyes were staring anxiously at the doctor, who steadily kept his composure through the overwhelming action, seemingly used to this type of behavior. He glanced at his keyboard once more before taking a deep breath.

"Are you all here for and ?"

Eager nods were his only response.

"Well, I have some word on their conditions." The man, whose name tag read , spoke didactically and candid. "Please prepare you self."

Then, what came next caused everyone's breath to catch in their throats. They sat wide-eyed and dumbstruck, pain visible in every feature of their body.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you like the chapter! I know there was a lack of dialoque, but I really wanted the characters feelings a little more prominent. Next chapter we'll find out what's the word on Hideyoshi's and Kouta's condition XD Comment what you think will happen and I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Until next time, later**


End file.
